Nowadays, devices that want to use a mobile internet connection, and having no access to a wireless access point, must be equipped with a module (e.g. a 2G or 3G module) that offers mobile internet access via a communication network. Such a device also requires a subscription, e.g. arranged via a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card. A subscriber has a subscription at an operator of the communication network. This operator has a Radio Access Network (RAN), which provides Radio Access, and a Service Network, which provides amongst others services and billing. When this subscriber visits another country, it needs to get Radio Access via a Visiting RAN. In order to get this access, the operator of the Visiting RAN must have a roaming agreement with the operator with which the subscriber has the subscription.
A subscriber can also have a subscription at a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO). This MVNO can have an own Service Network, but has no own RAN. So, the MVNO always needs roaming agreements with one or more operators.
A device manufacturer or vendor can design its device to function in a similar way.
When a device manufacturer or vendor designs its devices to function in said similar way, problems or disadvantages may arise. The device manufacturer or vendor must provide Subscriber Identity Modules (SIM's). When these SIM's are provided by an operator, the device manufacturer or vendor must have arrangements with this operator and the buyer of the device must become subscriber of that operator. When these SIM's are provided by the device manufacturer or vendor (which then becomes MVNO) the device manufacturer or vendor must have roaming agreements for countries where the device will be sold, and the buyer of the device must become subscriber of this MVNO. The user of such a device may need an (prepaid or postpaid) account that is related to the SIM in this device. If the owner has many of such devices, he has a multitude of such accounts, and e.g. in case of prepaid accounts each one needs a deposit. A device equipped with such a module and SIM, must register itself. At registration, relations are established and the device becomes reachable at a public identity. These procedures create an overhead for a device that only needs to send data.